United Resisters for Good
The United Resisters for Good, or U.R.G, is a democracy of colonies located in the URG Wastelands. These creatures disagree with just about everything in the Mech Mice Region, and protest by leaving their homelands. URG was established on June 26th, 1971, when the multiple colonies in the URG Wastelands needed a better form of government. Derek Zime was elected chancellor in 2000, and has been chancellor since then. To further their protest the Resisters do not contact the outside world, and rebuke any Mech Mice that enter into URG. Lately several colonies in URG have mysteriously been destroyed. The council worries that the Dark Union is attacking the colonies, one by one. The Mech Mice are planning to send in several recon squads in fall of 2012, if things get worse. History The Days of Urgless The URG Wastelands is a devastating desert, where few creatures survive. The name 'URG' was created in fall 1632, by Mo Urgless, a legendary explorer and mapper. He was obsessed with the URG Wastelands, because of its odd species, and interesting landscapes. What he loved most about the Wastelands was that it wasn't claimed by any government, though some government sponsored military's controlled the desert. When Mo was 50 he had created a complete map of URG, and knew everything about the desert. When Mo was 52 he sent his rebel son, Moses Urgless, to steal a Shard from the Mech Mice. Moses returned to his father with the Shard, and asked for money in return for what he did. Mo gave his son $5,000, then ran away into the desert in 1654. Since then no one has seen Mo, but he remains an important mice in history. United Resisters for Good' On June 26th, 1971, a group of resisters, from across the Mech Mice Region, gathered together in the capitol of the Mech Mice Colony. There the resisters gathered all that they could, and left the Colony. They traveled into the URG Wastelands, and established multiple colonies there. They declared themselves a separate, democratic nation. The resisters consisted of many Spanish mice, which traveled to the Region from Mexico only five years ago. The Spanish mice shared their culture with the others, including foods, dances, and music. The sharing of their culture changed the culture of the other resisters, and made the entire nation Spanish cultured. In 1973, a large migration of Portuguese mice came into URG. They shared their culture too, and like the Spanish mice, they altered the culture of the nation. In 1975 the resisters renamed their nation, which was unnamed at that time, the United Resisters for Good, or U.R.G. URG grew very slowly, only have a .5% increase in population each year. Even worse was the fact that the death rate was extremely high, an average of five mice died each day. The Mech Mice Colony offered to give the Resisters medical aid, but the Resisters refused to. Due to this the population suddenly dropped by hundreds, because of the flue virus. The population went from 700, to 200 in just one year. Culture The Resister culture is very Spanish, due to the fact that many Spanish immigrants live in the URG Wastelands. The Resisters like to eat spicy, and crunchy foods. The Resisters have large celebrations, similar to those of the mice colonies in Mexico. Architecture The Resisters live in small, clay huts. These huts are shaped like domes, with small windows cut out in the walls. The Resisters tend to reinforce their huts with wood planks. Most of their huts connect to underground caves, where multiple families can live. The huts are made of clay, so they're colored tan, however, some Resisters like to color their domes different colors. Cuisine The Resisters like to eat spicy, and crunchy foods. These foods are well known throughout the Mech Mice Region for their flavor, and color. The Resisters eat worms, rice, and sometimes Blue Vines. Resister food is a common type of cuisine in the Region, and many restaurants have opened up to specifically serve the cuisine. Music The Resisters are very much into their pop, and opera. Many Resisters were famous opera signers, who even travel the Region singing at opera houses. The Resisters like to play on banjos, pianos, and flutes. Their music is heavily affected by the Xilnen musicians, who fled to URG. Government URG is a democracy, ran by a council. The council is called the URG Council, which deals with all large political issues in URG. The URG Council is made up of the rulers, and their two advisers, of the different colonies. The council meets once a month to discuss what has happened over the month, and what to do in future times. Each colony in the URG Wastelands is a different government, some are dictatorships, so URG is not completely democratic. Colonies Military URG has no military, or police force of any kind. This causes crime to rise in URG, and make the nation defenseless against enemies such as the Dark Union. Citizens are left to protect themselves, with absolutely no aid from the government. There are several militias in URG, which aren't supported by the government. These militias try their hardest to protect their colonies, and make peace. Geography The URG Wastelands has no Star Shard, meaning that it is has little water. URG is a complete desert, with hardly any life. Many plants can survive the scorching heat, but animals have found it hard to survive there. URG reaches temperatures around 130 degrees Fahrenheit, an unbearable heat for some. The coldest it has ever been was 70 degrees Fahrenheit, but it hasn't reached the temperature in a long time. Landscape URG is full of dangerous canyons, cliffs, and steep mountains. There is no grass in the land, meaning that everything is a hard rock, however, there is some sand. The Resisters have made use of the canyons, and have built some cities inside the canyon walls. These cities are made of the rock and clay removed from the canyon wall itself. Flora URG is well known for its population of the rare, Blue Desert Hollies. These Blue Desert Hollies are subspecies of the Desert Hollies; their seeds were affect by a Star Shard. Saguaro Cacti is another popular plant seen in the URG Wastelands, with large meadows of them scattered throughout the land. Many of the Resister colonies solely survive off the Saguaro Cacti. Some trees have also survived the desert. Fauna There is very little wildlife in the URG Wastelands. There are some grubs, rattlesnakes, and reptiles. URG is well known for the bountiful population of rattlesnakes, and different species of lizards. The rattlesnakes tend to invade mouse colonies, stealing water and other goods. Economy URG has an extremely weak economy. The Resisters believe in little to no tax, meaning that many of the colonies don't include a tax. This, however, caused major problems in URG. The low taxes have caused cities to go bankrupt, and many colonies to go broke. Only three colonies have taxes currently, but only 0.002% of a family/person's complete balance. Due to this URG has no police, or military of any kind. Trivia *It's rumored that URG is secretly working with the Dark Union to destroy the Mech Mice Colony. See Also *Mech Mice Region *Xiln Category:Locations Category:Countries